La idiota
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Si algo tenían de diferente Anti-Wanda y su contra parte de diferente entre ellas. Era que Anti-Wanda, era completamente celosa. Era idiota e ingenua, si, pero eso no quitaba que los celos que no tenía su temperamental contra parte le afectaran a ella también. (AWxAC)


**Los padrinos magicos, son propiedad de Butch Hartman.**

* * *

 **La idiota.**

* * *

Si algo tenían de diferente Anti-Wanda y su contraparte entre ellas. Era que Anti-Wanda, era completamente celosa. Era idiota e ingenua, si, pero eso no quitaba que los celos que no tenía su temperamental contraparte le afectaran a ella también.

Como digna contraria ella era su opuesta y donde Wanda, no veía celos, ella veía una potencia peligrosa que estaba dispuesta a sacarle a su marido. En eso, se parecía más a la contraparte de su marido que a la suya.

Paso la línea de llegada rompiendo el listón que la señalaba como ganadora de esa competencia. Alzándose sobre sus pies exclamo dichosa, ante la excitación de la victoria.

—¡En tu cara, duende de traje feo!— Se mofó del pixie que la observaba ceñudo, inconforme con el segundo lugar.—¡Las Anti-Hadas tienen ganadas esta competencia, idiotas!— Con una picardía inocente alzo sus brazos, girando varias veces sobre su lugar deteniéndose en seco al escuchar una voz de entre toda la tribuna que festejaba o se encontraba decepcionada. En su mayoría decepcionada, pero por ejemplo, los anti-hadas exclamaban eufóricos ante otra victoria. Sin embargo, su atención no estaba en ellos sino en la voz ronca y elegante que exclama desde lo alto.

—¡Sí!¡Esa es mi esposa!— ese ronroneo leve que le da su acento la hicieron sonreír como lo idiotamente enamorada que estaba de él. Pero seguramente fue allí cuando, esa sensación comenzó a invadirla.

No al ver como él adorablemente blandía su bandera mientras gritaba igual que contento que ella, sino el ver la mirada de reojo que le daban unas hadas a un lado, fue lo que detono ese sentimiento extraño en ella.

El segundo evento en el que ella competía dio lugar, parándose sobre el trampolín estiro un poco sus músculos. Dando una mirada analítica a su alrededor, lo busco con la mirada. No estaba. ¿Era una idiota por pensar que su querido amado había preferido ir a tomar con esas chicas algo, que verla saltar?. Borrando sus pensamientos, sonrió como siempre, preparándose para saltar.

Adoraba nadar, pero su marido siempre le decía que tenía una forma muy tosca y poco agraciada para hacerlo. Sin embargo, le importo poco eso. Dando un espectáculo, que desde su punto de vista fue jodidamente fantástico, se sumergió un poco en el agua, antes de notar como algo duro rodeaba su cintura sumergiéndola en la profundidad de la piscina. Un seco _poof_ , basto para que ella se encontrara con la sonrisa ladeada que le tendía una toalla seca sobre sus hombros mojados.

—Buen trabajo, querida— Le dijo con una voz aterciopelada que involuntariamente la hicieron sonrojar.—Ahora hay que traerle mala suerte a estas haditas…¿No te parece?— Se poso a su lado observando como curioseaba un poco por el lentes, antes de comenzar a mover palancas, avanzando hacia la superficie.

Ante la prácticamente, calcinación de ese tal Juanisimo. Él blandió su barita para que ambos se encontraran lejos de la mirada de los espectadores, sin levantar sospecha alguna de su jugarreta. Sonriendo perversamente la observo por debajo de ese monóculo en silencio.

—¿Qué sucede, querida?— La pregunta ocasiono que ella dejara de observarlo con un tierno puchero, antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia donde la próxima competencia estaba siendo preparada. No quería hablar de eso con él, aunque ya lo haya notado. Era tonto para ella desconfiar de esa manera de su marido. Es decir, Anti-Cosmo, simplemente tenia mente para planear como ganarían esa estúpida competencia y para nada más.

—Nada…—Dijo sin más simulando una sonrisa de las de siempre, que desde su punto de vista fue creíble para él.

Cuando lo vio abrir la boca para decirle algo, un perfume femenino llego a sus fosas nasales, haciéndole fruncir aun más su ceño. Esa adulación femenina que gritaba eufórica cada vez que el malvado líder ganaba alguna competencia en base de trampas estratégicamente ocultas, llego para rodear su existencia con halagos y miradas extrañas que ella no pudo comprender.

Frunciendo el ceño, atrapo aquella toalla en una de sus manos, haciéndola un puñado pesado se lo lanzo en plena cara. Antes de desaparecer de ese lugar dejando un rojo furioso escrito con la palabra: "Molesta".

Quería comer algo, el molestarse sin saber la razón le daba hambre. Floto sin rumbo fijo, entre la multitud de hadas y criaturas mágicas que se habían juntado para ver las competencias, antes de que dos brazos cálidos rodearan su cuello mimosamente.

—¡Wanda, me compras uno de esos!— Si no hubiese notado aquella melena chillonamente verde y aquel tono de voz tan alegre y vivo. Seguramente, lo hubiese confundido con su esposo, contestando el abrazo asfixiantemente. Pero se mantuvo estética en su lugar, mientras sentía como el de ojos verdes se daba cuenta de su error al sentir sus turbias y sedosas alas de murciélago.—Un momento…Tú no eres Wanda…

—¡Yay!¡Yo soy Anti-Wanda!— se presento sonriendo sin querer. Para su sorpresa, no fue una sonrisa ladeada la que le contesto la contraparte de su marido, como normalmente solía hacer él, sino que fue una dulce expresión alegre la que le fue obsequiada.

—¡Entonces, si eres la contraria de Wanda!— Él había atrapado sus manos pequeñas entre las enormes de su persona. Ocasionando que ella eclipsara en esas pálidas y cálidas manos a las oscuras y frías de su marido—¿Tienes dinero?— Ella meneo un poco la varita hasta un poco que su traje de baño termino siendo remplazado por su ropa deportiva.

Metiendo su mano en el bolsillo, saco un grueso estuche con un signo de la corporación Pixie en él.

—Le robe esto a uno de esos duendecillos de cabeza extraña. Los que tienen las gafas de sol todo el tiempo…—El acento sureño fue opacado por el grito contento que obtuvo por parte del de ojos verdes.

—¡Con eso nos debe alcanzar para comprarnos muchas cosas!—Ella no protesto cuando él la atrapo de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro hasta un puesto de carne roja.

A ella le gustaba la carne roja, a diferencia de su marido que parecía detestarla. Por lo que dichosa levito a su lado mientras lo escuchaba pedir un platillo que a ella le llamo poderosamente la atención.

—¡Yo quiero el mismo!—Al instante, y con una típica sonrisa que tenían todos en ese lugar, el camarero hizo aparecer dos enormes pedazos de carnes frente a ellos. Lanzado sus zapatillas lejos, ella comenzó a llevar comida a su boca con sus pies.

Cosmo, a pesar de al principio mostrarse sorprendido, la imito con facilidad tras un encogimiento de hombros desinteresado. Y la comida fue desapareciendo en silencio donde los suspiros satisfechos se comenzaron a escuchar entre ellos dos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, tonto?¿No deberías estar ayudando a tu ahijado dientón?— Una mueca extrañamente triste rodeo el rostro de de ojos verdes, haciendo que ella se llevara una mano a su pecho encantada con esa expresión.

—Timmy no quiere que compita porque piensa que puedo arruinar la carrera.

—Eso es tonto…Ustedes van perdiendo, más arruinados no pueden estar— No pudo evitar reírse de su mala suerte, la verdad ella misma era una enviada de la mala suerte, que repartía a la misma en cuanta cosa sus manos tocaran. ¿Cómo no festejar cuando su objetivo era cumplido?

—¡Eso no es cierto!¡Nosotros ganaremos!— grito eufóricamente, ocasionando que su cabeza terminara rodando en el suelo.

Anti-Wanda, la observo por un momento antes de atraparla entre sus manos y observarlo con una suave risita burbujeando entre sus dientes.

—Mi querido Anti-Cozzie, jamás lo permitiría— Hablo firmemente dejando la cabeza frente a ella para hacerla rodar por encima de la mesa. Donde los platos vacios iban desapareciendo a medida que eran empujados hacia debajo de la mesa.

—Por cierto…¿Dónde está él?. Wanda me dijo que no me acerque a él…

—Debe de estar con sus flacuchas y tontas admiradoras— sonaba molesta y eso el ingenuo de Cosmo lo noto.

—¿Estas celosa?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Cuando Juanisimo se acerca mucho a mi Wanda, también me molesto mucho, por miedo a que me la quite.— Ella escucho con atención, jamás había entendido algo mejor en su vida. Se nota que cierto rasgo de su querido Anti-Cosmo se percibía en la presencia de ese sujeto, haciendo que sin darse cuenta, entendiera cada palabra salida de esos labios.— Pero…—fue allí que lo vio formar una sonrisa tan amplia, que sin poderlo evitar ella la terminara imitando.—Sé que Wanda me ama por lo que soy. Soy un idiota, un distraído y la mayoría del tiempo mi hijo se comporta más maduro que yo…Pero ella me ama y yo creo en su palabra…Después de todo, ella nunca hizo nada para que yo desconfiara de ella y de su amor hacia mí…

Una sonrisa dulce emergió de los labios del anti-hada, hasta llegar a los brillantes ojos rosados que titilaban ante los sentimientos que nacían en su pecho. Quería ver a su marido y besarlos hasta el desgaste, en forma de disculpa por ser tan ella.

Rodeo el cuerpo de Cosmo en un abrazo agradecido. No lo pudo evitar, él se parecía tanto a su esposo que la hacía actuar de esa manera tan cariñosa y excéntrica. Pero a diferencia de su marido, Cosmo se expresaba de una manera tan común y sencilla que le entendía todo sin la necesidad de pedir significados.

—¡Suelta a mi esposa!¡Ahora mismo, contraparte idiota!— La voz de su marido y la cabeza de Cosmo que salió volando la hicieron girarse para encontrarse a un molesto líder que los observaba ceñudo.

Sin tardar nada, se lanzo a su cuerpo. Enredando sus brazos y piernas a su torso y cuello planto un sonoro beso sobre sus labios, ante el aturdimiento al cual este se estaba sumergiendo ante tal arrebato.

—¡Perdón!¡En verdad lamento haber desconfiado de ti, Cozzie!— Lo beso dichosa, alegre, de ser la única a la cual ese placer se le era permitido. No debía desconfiar, Anti-Cosmo la amaba, a ella, a la simple Anti-Wanda, con sus virtudes y defectos, más defectos que virtudes. Era amada por él y estaba por demás agradecida por ello.

Ella era la que era proclamada por sus propios labios como su esposa, sin vergüenza alguna en decirlo. La que recibía la toalla para que se secara y no se enfermara. La que era dueña de su paciencia y su ternura. Porque él la amaba, no amaba a aquellas que se acercaban a él para desplegar sus encantos de princesa, sino que amaba a la idiota.

Y ella era la idiota.

* * *

 _ **Amo tanto la relación que pueda existir entre Cosmo y Anti-Wanda. Los dos son tan inocentes y tiernos, que me es imposible no ver en ellos una buena relación.**_

 **Este capitulo nació cuando estaba viendo "Olimpiadas mágicas" y casi me muero de la ternura, al ver como Anti-Cosmo alienta a su mujer en las gradas y la ayuda a ganar en base de trampa. ¡Ese!¡Ese tipo!¡Es un hombre que se respeta, carajo! jajaja xD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)**


End file.
